Hatchling carer
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Alex is Roberts sister and the carer of baby Raptor's until they meet the older pack however how will the baby raptor scents change the bigger pack members POV on the victims especially her when the big one deciedes she is to be his mate... :3 give it chance my first Jurassic park fanfic. Raptor/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other then my OC Alex.  
>Alex POV:<p>

I grinned as I hopped around my little friends, they were so cute at this age. My older brother was watching me shaking his head in slight anger but I knew deep down he knew I wouldnt get hurt, I had this special way with them.  
>Roxy leapt up at me and nipped my knee making me grin as I got down onto my hands and knees and started play stalking her from behind a rock. She squealed for his backup as the other three ran to her aid and all split aiming for the rock I was hid behind I knew this trick by heart as Me and them had been play fighting since they hatched and imprinted on me as I wouldn't leave the lab when I first arrived. They were velociraptor, and I was a dinosaur enthusiast. I had been offered the job of observing the hatchlings until they get mixed with the older dinosaurs and then make sure they were accepted. So far there has been this small pack of hatchlings and one other who had replaced the alpha females pack as she killed the previous members and accepted them as her companions. The ones that had been killed were here before I arrived and the first ones I raised were the ones who lived and I was thankful as I had honestly connected with them and the current hatchlings. The alpha female had watched me as I had been there when we introduced them to one another and it had unnerved me, but also intrigued me to the point Hammond allowed me to have one of three access passes to the Raptor observatory and their enclosure.<br>My brother Robert had only accepted Hammond's request because I had jumped at Hammond and hugged him and moved to the island the next day. Me and Richard had grown close over this extraordinary park that he had become like a father to me. "Alex?" I heard my brothers irate voice call as I looked at him though the hatchlings pounced on me and nipped me gently playing as I giggled and whistled making them reluctantly go and play among one another while I stood and brushed myself of before climbing over the glass fence which went up to my waist. The hatchlings were only up to my midcalf at the moment and would be moving to the enclosure when 3 months old and would be mid thigh and they should be accepted as they are old enough for being able to defend themselves should the others attack but young enough they should still be automatically accepted as hatchlings. "Hey Robo! What's up?" I said grinning as I pulled on my black ankle boots, leather jacket and navy blue leather rucksack tripping as I made my way over to my waiting brother who always seemed to be on edge.  
>"Hammond has sent a message that they have arrived and wanted at the main hall." He said while walking away as I had to almost skip to catch up while waving bye to my little raptors.<br>"Yay!" I squealed as I ran ahead ignoring his yells of frustration.  
>I was looking forward to meeting Dr Grant and Dr Sattler, they are the best paleontologists ever and they are amazing writers. I wasn't as eager to meet Malcolm but he did sound interesting none the less.<br>I quickly ran to my room and freshened up. My long red hair was straight and down to my shoulder blades and I had a odd plait here and there, my navy eye shadow and thick eyeliner flickered around my eyes making me look exotic, and my deep red lipstick plumped my lips up that little bit more. I looked at my clothes quickly and shrugged. I was wearing a fit black t-shirt with I love dinos written on with a little cartoon brachiosaurus on and mid thigh jean shorts. My jewellery consisted of a pair of owl earrings and a pair of butterfly's as well, on my right hand my pointer finger had a silver diamond bow ring on which was my mothers engagement ring which was given to me on my 18th birthday by my father after she died a year previously. My nails were metallic purple which matched my beats headphones around my neck. Other then that my socks were odd from the same pack one purple and one yellow one with carnivores on and the other with herbivores other then that I was done. My body was gangly and thin, my skin was pale but slightly tanned from playing outdoors with some of the bigger baby dino's in my free time making me lightly muscled.  
>I straightened my plain black framed glasses which turned into sunglasses in the sun, I didn't need them but they were for reading and it was easier then rushing to find them when needed.<br>Poking my tongue out at my appearance in my hotel like room I giggled before running to the entrance of the museum like building where Hammond was hugging his two grandchildren I had met once before. We got on well but didn't each other enough to put a label on how close we were.  
>I noted the four others who were going on the tour with us and grinned as I hopped down the stairs attracting the attention of them all. Tim grinned and ran up to me while Lex waved, Tim gave me a hug before running to the front doors eager to get to the tour. "This is Alex Muldoon, Robert's sister. She is in charge of looking after the raptor hatchlings. Alex you know of Dr Grant, Dr Sattler and Ian Malcolm." Hammond introduced us all and we shook hands, Ian gave me appreciative looks making me slightly cringe as he kissed the back of my hand. "Alex will be accompanying you all on the journey as a procedure, she knows this park like the back of her hand. Should you want when you get back I'm sure she will allow you to meet her raptor hatchlings!" Hammond said before leading the way to the cars.<br>I got in with Lex, Tim and Donald (the annoying wimpy lawyer...). As much as I would love to talk with Ellie and Alan (as they insisted I call them) Ian was creeping me out and so I stayed with the kids and the money hungry lawyer discussing dinosaurs with Tim as the tour started but as Tim watched out for the dinosaurs. I leaned against the window and watched the scenery and started falling asleep before drifting off to Lex's and Tim's exited chatter and mumblings from Donald.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Alex.  
>Alex's POV:<br>I awoke when a loud clap of thunder burst through my subconscious, gasping I looked around to see Donald running from the car at a impressive speed and hiding in the staff toilets while Lex was muttering about being left behind and Tim was holding my arm and rummaging in a large box with his free hand. Hearing a ping from the enclosure we were next to my eyes widened at seeing that we had stopped and the enclosure we stopped at was the T rex area and not only that but she had snapped through the supposed electric cables and was glaring at her new habitat before releasing a mighty roar making me shake. Lex screamed making me cover her mouth quickly and slowly pull the car door shut as the T rex was looking at the two vehicles before heading to the other car with Alan and Ian in, I couldn't see Ellie though making me think she had got out at another time when it was still daylight. I almost screamed myself when Lex started swinging a flashlight around making me and Tim fight to turn it of. She finally stopped though it was at moment when the T rex had stopped to look into the window of the car. Me and Tim both whispered to stay still and not move. Turning the light of was only encasing us in darkness and making it eerie, looking up at a low growl we all froze. Grabbing the kids I pushed them both as low as they could go, Tim down below the dashboard and Lex next to him before a shatter of glass fell down as the sunroof fell down from the nozzle of the Rex spinning on my hands and knees I pushed against the glass with the flat of my back while the kids screamed and I grunted.  
>I heard a screech as the Rex resorted to knocking the car around before it flipped making Lex fall out of her place and roll around with me trying to grasp a sense of stability before the car flipped over. We all scrambled to get out at this point as adrenaline invaded our senses. I was terrified as the car started getting compressed and the loopy mud flooded the car like porridge.<br>I heard yelling and faintly saw Rex run away before a set of feet came running towards the battered car we were trapped in, I pulled Lex in front of me as my foot was trapped in the seatbelt and I couldn't get it loose until she moved. "Hey! It's ok everything is going to be ok!" I heard Alan grunt as he skidded in the mud and leaned in front of Lex as I pushed her out the car before trying to release Tim from between the steering wheel as he was stuck, I got him free all but his left ankle. Hearing a scream me and Tim froze our efforts as Alan and Lex were frozen in front of the car I hurriedly tried to pull Tim out as the car spun making me lose balance and smash into the hand break. Everything went black for a few moments, the next minutes were blur and when everything cleared up the car was sailing through treetops with Tim screaming before we finally got stuck on a large branch. I groaned and clambered about for a moment looking out the window gulping at seeing how high we were moving over to Tim I pulled him out from under the dash and made him sit with me as we caught our breath, he looked out the window before throwing up as I gently soothed him trying to think the best way out of this and rubbed circles on his back.  
>I was terrified and had no idea of what to do but knowing Tim would be feeling more scared then me made me struggle for energy to tell him the only way out.<br>"Timmy, look this is going to be hard but the only way out is to climb down the tree ok?" I said slightly stuttering.  
>"What about Dr Grant and Lex?! Are they ok?" He asked his voice shivering.<br>"I'm sure they are fine. Trex's aren't that energetic so if they ran then the rex would tire out quickly and go to search for other prey." I replied, I was sure that I saw them swinging from the broken cables but in case I was wrong I stayed quiet.  
>Shoving the door open from the dented and crumpled car I grabbed Tim's hand and gently pulled myself out of the car holding Tim's hand tight and pulled him through as the car started shaking and rocking. Once out me and Tim exhaled and told him to watch my moves and follow me. Our climb was somewhat rushed as the car had shaken and started chasing us, thankfully Alan had arrived and grabbed me and Tim and yanked us both from the cars path and made us land on him. Tim was breathing harshly as he revealed he never climbed a tree before. I shakily stood and helped each of them up.<br>"Where's Lex?" I asked worried when I noted she wasn't here. "In the water pipe I needed to make sure she would be ok while I came to make sure you both got out in one piece" He said exhaling tiredly as he led us to Lex who in turn hugged Tim then me before hugging Tim again blubbering in his shoulder at a volume I couldn't understand.  
>"We need to get moving and get back to the others." Alan said quietly as we started moving through the woods. I gently directed us to where I remembered the entrance of the enclosure to be.<p>

Once out of the enclosure I gulped as I noted that the raptor enclosures door was open and that meant they were lose, gulping I leaned into Alan and whispered to him and he instantly became more alert. Lex and Tim remained oblivious to this until we were a good way away until Alan sped up slightly making me instantly nervous.

"Whats wrong?" I asked shakily.

"I saw movement over by the tree to your right, and I heard something a few minutes ago behind us. I fear we are being hunted."

I nodded and searched through the thick trees barely moving my head a inch too stiff to do anything more. Although I raised the raptors they would follow the alphas command and might not even remember me therefore I couldnt trust them as I would the baby's back at the lab.

Crap! The baby's at the lab if the power was all down then the security and phones would be as well this would mean that all the baby dinosaurs would now be free. Gulping I feared more, if the dinosaurs sensed their potential young and possible heard members they would search and become much more protective.

"Right we need to get to higher grounds and rest for the night. Right Tim, Lex you see that tree?" Alan said pointing to a tree only a few feet away before he sped up a little and I made sure the kids were between us.

Once we hit the tree both me and Alan started to help the kids up. I started panicking when I heard the raptor calls I heard from the hatchlings. Alan heard them too as he had started climbing the tree I wondered a few feet away hearing rustling trees before jumping up the nearest on and climbing wildly as I heard screams from the four raptors at the base of the tree. I finally hit the branch and looked over to see Alan and the kids were high up enough to not be bothered by any predators.

"You ok?" Alan shouted as both the kids were watching with wide eyes at the screeching raptors at the base of my tree rotating and the big one occasionally trying to jump up at me. Gulping I started to climb higher fueled by adrenaline until I reached as high as I could go before collapsing on my branch a few lower then Alan and the kids who were all watching me still.

"I'm fine, they should scatter by morning or during the night, by morning continue to the south until you hit a large field then head to the right, not far after that there will be a large grey building this is the initial communication centre, that is the museum after that you can reach the emergency room that's where Hammond and the others should be. " I made sure that in case we got split up Alan knew.

"You can show us though!" Tim yelled confused.

"Its just in case we get split up. You need to know!" I shouted back before yawning.

I saw Alan knew what I was on about before he and the kids hugged up together and spoke among themselves while I curled up pulling my jacket tighter around me and using my now muddy and beaten up backpack as a pillow before I fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Alex.  
>Alex POV:<br>I woke to small pebbles being thrown at me, it turned out that Alan and the kids were waking me from there tree. The raptors had left and so we all climbed down very carefully, once I had reached the floor I ran over to assist Alan and the kids as Tim was having a little trouble being shorter and that meant it was harder to reach the branches but we finally got him down to our level before we trekked on.

After a few minutes of walking we finally hit the large field which was meant to hold the herds of herbivores that the visitors could actually drive next to and interact with certain dinosaurs. However when we arrived there was a slight issue, their was a T-rex hunting a large heard of the gallimimus instantly making Lex start begging to go another way.  
>"There is another way if we go over there, but it will take longer..." I said pointing of to the right while hidden along with the others behind a large fallen tree. "Can we go now?" Lex asked again, sighing Alan nodded casting one last look at the gallimimus and sigh before leading the way followed by Lex. Tim was in a slight trance and murmured about the quantity of blood making me slightly grin before I pulled him along with me to catch up with the other two who were heading into a thin flock of trees.<p>

Glancing through the trees after about ten minutes I saw a minor problem...the huge fence.  
>Once we reached it Lex pointed out a sign showing caution.<br>Alan hopped up and tossed a stick at the fence shrugging. I nodded to him when he asked with his eyes whether to touch it or not. I knew the fence's electricity was down otherwise the T rex wouldn't have escaped his paddock.  
>"I guess all the power is out..." He said smiling slightly before bracing himself and grabbing the squared of fence before jolting and screaming, in turn making Lex and Tim scream as well in fear as I tried to hold in my giggles as he stopped and turned making both the kids sigh in relief.<br>"Not funny!" Lex said crossing her arms in a mini pout.  
>"That was great!" Tim said smirking out a laugh.<br>"Very convincing!" I said grinning making both kids look at me but before either could say anything there was a loud roar from the T rex which had apparently finished her meal.  
>We all stood in silence a moment before we rushed to the high wall supporting the electric fence. I pushed Tim up as Lex had already heaved herself up with the help of Alan and started climbing. Lex and Tim started climbing ahead of me and Alan incase one of the kids lost their footing and needed help, any injuries that bled would not attract the friendliest of dinosaurs.<br>Tim and Lex were busy with play fighting and betting as they got higher - I smiled in memory as that's what Robert and I would do when we were scared, play fight and make sure neither if us thought of what was actually scaring us. It was a defense mechanism which Alan thought to calm down mentioning that it wasn't a race. He obviously had no siblings.  
>Once Lex and Alan had reached the other side and were on the ground I had made sure I was very close to Tim as he seemed to be breathing slightly hard in fear from the height which magnified when the warning alarm blared fear threw us all.<br>"TIM! We need to get down now! That alarm is signalling that the electric will come on when whoever is activating the controls reach the button on this fence!" I said grabbing Tim and making sure that he unclenched his fingers from the soon to be live wires.  
>When I had him on my back I started speed climbing down before feeling a very light buzz zing through my system knowing that the electic was preparing to liven any moment I, I screamed as I felt a sharp sensation power through my system before nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Gasping for air I shot up hearing happy cries at my apparent survival. I had a headache and my body was shaking from the recent shock as my heart pulsed the last of the electric surges from my mind.<br>"Thank god! Are you feeling ok?" Alan asked while I blinked dazedly before understanding. I died. I had got electrified on the fence and died.  
>Tim! I sat up groaning as I searched for the boy before Alan soothed me and understood why I was worrying.<br>"Tim's fine he let go the moment you screamed. He's here ok don't worry." Alan said motioning to Tim who hugged me tight, it was evident he had been crying from his swollen eyes and red cheeks. Lex hugged me from behind and whispered thanks in my ear making my eyes water before Alan reminded us we needed to keep going.  
>I tried standing but it seemed my legs were like jelly, Alan smiled gently and lifted me into a piggyback walking to where I pointed knowing that the visitors centre was, we entered and headed to the dining area where Alan sat me on a table as Lex and Tim stood next to me while looking around.<br>"Right I need to go and find the others, I'll be back soon ok?" He said gently to me and the kids before looking to me and nodding as I nodded back. I would make sure nothing happens to the kids.  
>Lex and Tim instantly started gathering some food from the amazingly undisturbed buffet. Tim chose sweets and desserts while Lex chose fruits and jelly making me smile.<p>

My smile however faded when I saw Lex freeze and start shaking as she looked behind me and Tim to which me and Tim turned to look at one another before turning the rest of the way, only to see a raptor outline sniffing around the thin paper wall.  
>Turning I stood up instantly grabbing Tim and Lex as they had frozen and rushed them into the kitchen closing the door behind me before rushing to the end of the first counter selection and hiding down low before noting that the raptor was apparently able to turn the door handle. Thinking quickly I pushed Tim and Lex into separate cupboards after telling them to hide until the coast was clear and run whether I was with them or not. Before gently closing their doors before running and hiding in the freezer just as the kitchen door slammed open.<br>I saw a large raptor slam threw the door I recognized it as one of the ones I raised and this saddened me knowing that they were once hatchlings that were now hunting me. I knew if I fully closed the freezer door then it would attract her attention and get me killed. She started sounding a help alarm loudly and a moment later the large one entered who I was now assuming to be the Alpha male after Alan describing about the toad DNA being able to be west african meaning it could be all the dinosaurs were asexual, so there was most likely males in the park.

It seemed luck was not on my side as their heads snapped in my direction as the door thought it fun to squeak as I released the handle. Cursing I slammed the door shut as the smaller one slammed into the door making me slide back falling into a shelving unit cutting my arm on some ice, and her fall alon#g with me, soon though the growling male raptor stalked into the freezer making my breath hitch in fear as he leaned closer to me...


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but Alex. Thankyou for the faves, follows and reviews they really inspire me to update. :)

Alex POV

I was shaking in fear as the rancid smell of rotten flesh wafted into my face causing me to cringe.  
>The raptors face was made up f hundreds of smooth scales which changes colours in the light giving him a enchanted yet dangerous look. Leaning in closer made me slide back as far as possible as small trails of tears poured from my eyes without my permission.<p>

Suddenly one of the females that I raised barked making not only me but the male as well as she smelled me. I had no idea where the other raptor was most likely scouting out a nesting area.

I shivered as ice melted and drizzled down my spine making my back arch slightly. The male swung around as the door slammed shut making my eyes widen. The kid's had locked me in here with the raptors.

I released a shaky breath knowing I was going to die and these were my last moments. My shoulders trembled viciously as the female smelt me and nudged my face turning my face while the male watched curiously.

After a few moments of sniffing me and making my stomach churn with terror, I gasped when her tongue slid up my face and she released a curious squeak.

I held my breath as I looked at her, she was indeed one of mine and it looks like she knew that by her stance, she was covering me slightly as if to protect me from danger. I smiled slightly in hope and raised my shaking hand and very gently slid it up her nose making her eyes slide shut and a rough sounding purr emit from her throat.

I straightened up a little as my fingers brushed over the top of her skull as her head bent to my ministrations. Her scales were strong but smooth and soft. The moment was ruined when a bark screamed from the male making the female slid into a defensive pose like how a tiger protects her cubs she was guarding me.

My heart was still pounding and because of the extra air I was slightly panting I was starting to get a little dizzy.

The female bowed to her alpha but I could clearly see the defence still she was projecting a defiant posture. Her tail swung slightly as the male growled and edged around her towards me. I shivered when she moved away taking her body heat with her making me shake violently in from the cold.

The alpha male sniffed my hair making it slide over my shoulder, next his nose dug painfully into my chest as I shifted my arms as far as I could behind me searching for something to hold onto. He smelt my chest before his nozzle drifted up to my neck which he nipped making me jolt in fear as I attempted to scoot away but he locked his jaws over my shoulder so I couldn't move, surprisingly his teeth didn't tare threw my flesh like I was anticipating. Instead he pulled me back in front of him before licking my face and pulling back inspecting me.

I shivered before he barked at me making me jolt and stand hesitantly, the female who I was going to call Ash due to a light patch of grey scales under her chin, purred at me before turning and nudging the door trying to get it to open.

When I was stood the alpha male who was now going to be called Check, (I don't know why he just seemed like a Check) circled me sniffing my spine before his head appeared next to my right arm where it had sliced open from the sharp ice.

I was about a 4 inch gash and was still drizzling blood in thick streams but at a slower pace then when it was first sliced.

I shivered as he ran his tongue up the gash gathering the blood in a small pool on his thin tongue before swallowing it. His eyes shuttered before he heard a bark from outside the room. We all turned and saw the last female raptor outside the door, I saw the door handle turn but it didn't open. It appears Lex had locked the door.

She was barking on the other side and resorted to bashing into the door until the hinges burst and the door flew across the room smashing loudly into the metal shelves which were holding fish portions.

The new raptor was another I had raised as purred when she saw me looking to her other pack mates who released odd shrill noises as though conversing before she backed away and rotated so she was flanking her Alpha male.

Check gave me a look before barking slightly to Peach (the last female, she was named Peach because of her slight red toned scales detailing her back in slight specks.)

Peach turned to me and barked as though she was talking but I couldn't understand, I just started to follow her as she walked cautiously through the freezer door and walked down the hallway as Check and Ash went the other direction most likely smelling out the other humans and prey.

Peach headed around the building occasionally pausing and tilting her head as if listening for something.

It clicked in my mind, she must hear the baby raptor calls on the other side of the building, I gasped attracting the attention of Peach who glanced at me before her eyes narrowed in on a noise before she barked gently at me before trotting of making me jog after her as her legs were longer she was getting further faster then me.

When I noted we were nearly at the hatchling observatory when we heard what sounded like gun shots, I jumped as Peach barked before shooting into the room where the baby raptors were. I followed quickly and nearly cried in joy when I saw the baby raptors hopping around the enclosure which hadn't broken down apparently.

Peach was leaning over the fence looking at them and sniffing them before purring, they squeaked back shyly before they ran to her jumping to try and get to her, I glanced over at the gate before going and unlocking it thankfully the electric leading to the bolts had short circuited otherwise I would have to lift them over the fence and considering they were quite heavy.

The four baby raptors ran from the enclosure, two ran to Peach and the other two rubbed their necks and heads over my legs like a cat does when scenting their owner or property.

I knelt down and stroked their heads gently and down their necks making the pair of young ins purr loudly making me smile, looking to the other two I saw Peach was nudging them gently and rubbing her head down their necks like a mother does.

I grinned before being nipped on my arm courtesy of Ace, the one who I connected with the most and was the alpha of the hatchlings.

Peach let out a small bark attracting my attention, she was turning and starting to leave the room before giving me a look. I followed quickly with the little hatchling between me and Peach's as she lead us all out into the wooded area through a broken fire exit.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Alex and the plot, thank you for the follows, faves and reviews.

Alex POV

We were running through the trees, I assume Peach knew where we were going. The four hatchlings were making sure to stay close to both myself and Peach who was going slower then her usual pace to make sure that the baby raptors didn't get lost.

The sun was high in the sky instantly making me bite my lip, that meant that the chance's were Hammond, Robert were either dead or if I was right in assuming it was in fact them who turned on the electric they had called the helicopter.

If that was the case ... they would have most likely left me.

Tears slipped down my cheek as we walked, though a loud roar made not only me but the raptors jump. Our pace quickened and I frowned when I noted the trees were getting thicker.

We finally pulled into a slightly dense area which had the shrubbery padded down into a slight circle and there was three nest like areas I knew that the raptors most likely slept in.

The Hatchling's jumped and ran around the small nesting area sniffing the beds before squeaking and moving to the next.

Peach was stood next to me watching the hatchlings purring slightly but still alert of the fact her alpha was absent.

Sitting on her hunches she relaxed as the hatchlings chose the largest nest and curled up together and one by one drifted of to sleep.

I smiled at the purs that erupted from the snoozing baby's before walking around and inspecting the nest's myself. I smiled gently as I noted they were padded up and had the raptors shapes slightly imprinted into the pillowed nests.

I smiled happily as Check and Ash returned bursting through the thick trees and took note of me and the baby's before clicking amongst one another.

Ash soon went to the sleeping raptors and circled them a few times before laying down in a protective circle to keep them warm and make sure she had a best advantage point of over looking them.

Peach growled slightly while rotating her shoulders and running of after breathing deeply. I assume she was either hunting or patrolling the area.

Check came to my side and nudged me, frowning I walked forwards until he started walking besides me and leading the way.

After a few moments we reached a larger nest, which I assume considering it's size was in fact his. He nudged once again until I was awkwardly stood in front of it.

He walked gracefully into his nest and sat on his hunches before barking at me and swinging his tail so it pulled me into his nest next to him.

Blushing, I awkwardly stood in front of him with his tail around my knees, he began sniffing me once again.

This time though it was more gentle and less rushed, he began with my face.

Running his nose over my no doubt knotted hair he nuzzled behind my ear making my shudder as he released a proud purr.

Gulping when he released a warm breath over my neck and shoulder I tried refraining from my back arching as its natural reaction.

Then he moved to my chest nudging me again, though one nudge was slightly too hard and as his tail was behind me I fell. Not very gracefully as I flailed and ended up grabbing onto Checks shoulder to prevent me falling.

If dinosaurs could grin I'm sure he would be grinning like a Cheshire cat as he released a happy whine and moved his head over my shoulder and rested it on my back before pulling me forward into his chest.

I blushed for a unknown reason before he retracted his head and looked down at me, he ran his tongue softly down my neck till it met the barrier of my shirt making him release a puff of annoyance.

Moving suddenly he managed to make it so I was laying down as he rotated around me so I was warm and protected.

It was bugging me majorly, I had seen these move's before and I couldn't place them for the life of me and It was making me nervous.

Purring loudly interrupted my confused thoughts as his body vibrated and made me yawn at my lack of sleep.

He moved his head so it was resting on my chest and I was leaning up his torso with my head falling on his neck and his tail cupping my legs.

Slowly my breath evened out as I breathed in his woodsy, recent rainfall scent and I was a few seconds from sleep when I jolted.

I knew where I had seen these actions before!

They were mating signs! He had chosen me as his mate!

My eyes rolled back as I ultimately fainted against his warm and sleeping form, my last thought was certainly 'crap!' though.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OC Alex.

Alex POV

I awoke to being nudged, when I managed to open my eyes I saw Check looking at me with his reptilian eyes almost glowing with glee.

Shooting up I fell back a little as the alpha raptor barked in what sounded or at least felt like amusement.

When his strong muscular tail had wrapped around my back shivers danced down my spine as I shuddered making him cock his head at my odd 'dance'.

Getting to my feet I stood awkwardly watching him as he watched me, I knew he had taken steps into the mating ritual and as I had slept in his nest last night I had inadvertently accepted the first step of the mating ritual.

I shook my head at how this was absolutely ridicules, he was THE alpha male, and they needed to reproduce an heir. I am a human and can't lay eggs for him to raise as his raptor hatchlings.

And I had no idea how to solve this, no doubt by now the others had either left me behind in the helicopter as the kids had assumed me dead and the electric sprung to life making the phones usable...phones! If I could get back to the main building I could call for a copter to return and get me!

I grinned before focusing on the nozzle that had managed to appear a inch from my face.

"EEK!" I made a prey like noise making Check's pupils dilate slightly in instinct before he nudged the side of my face in confusion.

Raising my hand I noticed I was crying. Sniffling back the lump that settled in my throat I shivered only to be wrapped in a warm soft body of my 'mate'.

Purring he nudged me slightly in what I assumed was concern. Sighing I relaxed into the muscles around me for him to release a pleased growl.

"They left me. I know they thought I was dead, but my brother left without looking and I know he wouldn't leave unless he saw my body and knew I was dead. So he...he must not have been on the copter. That's the only explanation he must be dead..." I sobbed letting all my fear, anger and everything I was holding in. I released it all, and the only form of comfort was Check, so I was currently sobbing into his neck.

I knew he must have duty's, such as hunting and making sure the pack was ok but he was trying to court me into being a mate and so would most likely make sure I was happy before leaving for his pack because he wouldn't leave a potential mate.

Moments passed, followed by minutes, then hours and my sobs had ran out and finally I was left reduced to the occasional hiccup and I found myself smiling, although he was literally a killing machine he had purred and nudged or licked every one of my tears away making sure I was warm and safe.

And honestly it was the happiest I felt since this all began knowing he was here for me and although he couldn't understand me, he listened and comforted me in his own way which made me feel a warmth cover me inside with a slight fuzzy feeling covering my emotionally swamped brain.

My heart was pounding slightly faster every time he licked my tears away gently and it made me shiver each time. Not through fear though...it was a pleasurable buzz that coated my insides and skin in goosebumps.


End file.
